The New Girl
by KawaiiKatX3
Summary: Perseus Jackson has lost one of the people he loved the most. Three months later percy still hasn't gotten over her death, but that will all change when a new girl shows up at camp, and this new girl happens to be the daughter of a very powerful deity, and with a new war coming things are bound to be hectic. First fanfic, Percy/OC, rated T for swearing,Dark themes, and other stuff
1. Flashback

**Okay guys, this is my first story so I hope you like it! Please don't be too harsh, I would LOVE it if you would review, it will help me a lot. No flames, but I like constructive criticism, I apologize if I miss something when I do my grammar and spelling check, so… I'm too lazy to put anything else so let's just get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO or HOO, Uncle Rick does**

(Percy's POV)

I sobbed, it's been three months since my girlfriend's death and I still haven't left my cabin. All the other campers want me out of here, but I just can't leave. I got up and walked to the bathroom to wash my tear-stained face. I looked up at the bathroom mirror, I looked horrible. My usual tan was gone leaving my skin as pale as snow, and my normally bright and vibrant sea green eyes were faded and dull. My hair was shaggier and more unkempt. I looked nothing like I did before her death. Thinking about her sent me into another one of my terrible flashbacks

(Cue the flashback!)

 _Me and the rest of the seven had almost defeated Gaia A.K.A Dirtface. I was trying to use the water to break apart her earthen form, while Jason and Leo were attacking her with lightning and fire in the sky above. I was in the middle of throwing water spears at Gaia when I heard someone shout._

 _"Percy! Look out!" it was Annabeth. I twisted around in time to see a dagger flying through the air about to hit me, when a blonde haired blur jumps in front of me and blocks the dagger from killing me, as the figure fell I saw who it was. I cried out in anguish, the body that lay before me was Annabeth. She took that dagger for me, and now whoever threw that will pay. My vision blurred, I was creating a hurricane around me, a storm more powerful then I had ever made before. The ground was shaking below me, but I soon realized that it wasn't Gaia, it was me. A crack appeared in the ground under all of the monsters and swallowed them whole sending them strait to Tartarus. The hurricane slowly moved towards Gaia, getting more powerful by the second. The hurricane engulfed Gaia tearing her to bits, when the storm faded Gaia was gone, put back into her slumber. Both camps were giving me looks of terror and awe, but I didn't care. I kneeled down to Annie._

 _"Annabeth, I'll go get Apollo, he can help you right?" my voice had a uncertain tone to it. But as I went to turn around to tell someone to get him, I felt a hand grasp my ankle._

" _Percy it's too late, I'm too far wounded to be healed now…" Annie informed me._

" _No it's not. Apollo can still heal you now if we hurry right Annie?" I said disbelievingly_

" _Percy… I already said that it was too late; I can't be healed now… I will miss you terribly Seaweed brain, oh and one last thing, don't call me Annie" she told me with her ever famous smirk, I watched as the color drained from her eyes. I stared up into the sky, why did the fates hate me so much! I gained so much, but now I have lost what truly mattered; now I am broken_

(End of flashback)

Snapping out of my flashback I began washing my, now newly tear-stained face. I splashed the water on my face, it felt so calming and refreshing, and it made me feel a bit better. But as I was going to dry my face, which I allowed to get wet, I heard a Horrid cry come from the camp boundaries that made me lose my newly found state of calmness.

 **That's the end of chapter one! I hoped you liked it, Please leave a review and favorite! I'm out! :P**


	2. Cry for help

**I'm sorry about the last chapter being so short, I truly am. I want to make it up to you, so this chapter is going to be much longer! I hope you like it. Review, Follow, and Favorite! The more support I get, the more I write. Here, I bestow upon you a challenge! If I can get 5 reviews I will write another chapter tomorrow or maybe even today! Well I don't think you want to hear me babbling along, so let's get on with the chapter. :P**

 **DISCLAMER: I don't own PJO or HOO, now I will go cry about that *hides in corner and sobs***

(Percy's POV)

I ran out of my cabin to find the source of that cry for help. I normally wouldn't go out of my cabin for something like this, but hearing this scream made you want to curl up in a ball and hide from whatever caused it. By the pitch of the cry, I'd say it was a female, around my age. I sprinted towards the camp boundaries to help the source of the scream, but when I got there I wasn't even close to prepared for what I was about to see. Right near Thalia's pine tree, was a girl laying on the ground, Unconscious. But the weird part was, I was expecting to see a monster, but instead I found mountains of monster dust surrounding this girl. And there wasn't a weapon in sight! I mean, no demigod has that kind of power, so she must have had help from a god or something right!? To say the least, I was baffled. I called over the Apollo cabin, but I turns out I didn't need to, the heard the scream and they were already on their way.

"So, will she be okay?" I asked Will. He stood up from his position near the girl.

"Yes, I think she will be okay. But we need to get her to the infirmary" Will replied. "Who's going to help her up" a few campers walked near the girl including me, Will brought a stretcher, so it would be easier for us to lift her up. She was surprisingly heavy, so the extra demigods really helped

((((THIS LINE BREAK IS CALLED JOHN; JOHN WANTS TO GIVE YOU A COOKIE (::)!)))

We just got the mystery girl into a bed in the infirmary; I sat on the side of the bed. I don't know why but I felt a strange need to stay there, like she would be important later. I doubted that feeling but I stayed anyways. I looked over to her, she was still out cold. She was very tall, at least 5' 11". She was very slim, but not enough to make her look unhealthy. She had long wavy bleach blonde hair; the ends dyed a vibrant teal and black. Her face glowed, not literally but like she put on bronzer or something, she had black eyeliner on, and her lips were tinted red. She had a nice tan, but not enough to make her look like a stereotypical mean girl. She had a splash of freckles across her face. She had an elegant, but tough build. She looked like she spent her whole life fighting. She had a small scar on her neck, nothing big but if you looked a certain way you could see it. She was wearing a black tank top and a bleached out pair of shorts. I almost immediately put her in the Aphrodite clan; she looked like another Aphrodite girl, except for the hair and the scar, that wasn't Aphrodite at all. I heard some shifting from the bed, I quickly got up.

"Uh Will! I think she's waking up!" I yelled to the next room over.

"Coming! I'm coming!" Will yelled as he rushed into the room.

More shifting from the bed came. Will came in and stood near the bed waiting for the girl to wake up. I heard a groan sound from the bed. A pair of startling teal eyes that looked like the sea opened to greet us. "W…what? Where am I?" the girl asked, worry prominent in her voice. "Why am I here? Who are you? What's going on!" she was spitting out questions like a machine gun spits out bullets.

"Calm down, I'll answer all you questions, but I need to know your name" will stated calmly, I don't know how he did it, but the girl managed to calm down.

"My name is Thalassa. Thalassa Stellar."

 **AND CUT! That's the end of chapter two folks! I wanted to end it here; it just seemed to be a cool ending. I'm giving you another challenge! I want you to guess who our new girl's parent is! Hint: old and VERY powerful deity, used in many other stories with betrayal, the name is also a hint! Good luck. Put your answer in a review! Later peeps :P**


	3. First day

**I kept my promise! You guys gave me 5 reviews; I'm giving you a chapter! I thought that the last chapter was WAY longer than the one before, but it wasn't really, but I swear on the river Styx this chapter will be at least 1000 words long. You all should be proud, Two chapters in one day! Yay! I have a treat for you, I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAMER: Sadly i still dont own PJO or HOO :(**

 **(Thalassa POV [TA DAA])**

Well over all, today sucked. First my 12th foster home kicked me out, for no Fucking reason may I add! Then somebody Stoll my stuff, and then I find myself being chased by like a gazillion monsters! To say I was pissed was understating it, I was absolutely fuming. I was right near this camp place where I thought I could get help, when a monster rakes its claws down my back, next thing I know I'm lying in a bed with boys staring at me. How rude! My first though was to check if I was hurt, but my brain overruled it and decided to ask questions first. "W...what? Where am I" I asked, worried "Why am I here? Who are you? What's going on?"

"Calm down, ill answer all you questions, but I need to know you name first" A teenage boy with blonde messy hair and blue eyes responded, his voice was soothing, and I calmed down.

"Thalassa. Thalassa Stellar." The blonde boy after hearing my name began to answer my questions

"As for you questions, you're at Camp Half-blood, You are probably a demigod so that's why you're here, I'm Will Solace and this is Percy Jackson" the boy with the black shaggy waved "And for what's going on, you were found at the camp boundaries unconscious, and that's about it" I got up sick of just sitting around. Will rushed over to me and tried to get me back in bed but I had more questions that needed answers. I was walking down the hall when I bumped into something tall and furry. I looked up and I almost screamed, right in front of me was a centaur, a Freaking centaur! I stumbled back a bit.

"Agh!" I didn't scream, I went Agh, Duh! Right at that moment Blondie and That Percy dude ran out of the room to go after me.

"Oh Chiron! This is the new girl we found outside of the camp borders" Percy said, Wait did he say Chiron, as in the Chiron from Greek myths!?

"Hello child, I'm guessing your new here?" Chiron asked, I nodded in reply "Percy, Will, can you show her around and explain why she's here"

"sure thing Chiron!" Blondie said a bit excitedly. Oh joy, a tour.

"What did you say Chiron" Percy asked completely clueless, did he really not hear what Chiron said? Wow, that's just sad. Chiron repeated what he said and then we were off. Percy and Will told me about camp and that Greek myths were real and stuff like that. By the looks on their faces I took it surprisingly well. I mean, I was chased by an army of monsters like an hour ago I needed something to explain it right! We were heading back to a place I now know as the big house when I heard a Conch horn blow; Will told me that meant dinner. I already meet my temporary cabin mates, they were nice people, but I wouldn't leave my wallet unprotected near them or anything unprotected near them. I walked towards the pavilion and I sat down at the Hermes table. The Hermes cabin had mostly boys, but there were a few girls I could hang out with there. A boy that I recognized as Conner Stoll leaned over to me.

"Hey Lissa" that was the nickname they gave me "just think about what you want to eat and it will appear on your plate, same with the cups" Conner informed me with a smirk

"Thanks Conner" I replied. I was in the mood for some steak… and some mashed potatoes, with buttered noodles! The second I thought that, it appeared on my plate, just like Conner said. "Awesome" I said, completely in awe. I gobbled up all of my dinner in seconds, and then I had second's. I was going to head to the Hermes cabin; But Conner's brother Travis stopped me.

"Where are you going Thals?" Yet another nickname. "Did you forget bout' the campfire tonight?"

"Campfire? There's a campfire!?" I was excited out of my mind! I haven't ever been at a campfire, it always seemed so fun, but all of my foster parents were rude and ignorant people, so I never had the chance.

"Yup, complete with singing and s'mores!" Travis smiled. "Come on, let's go!" Travis grabbed my hand and pulled me to the campfire. When we were there a lot of people greeted me with open arms, they said since I was new, I got to choose the first song tonight. I choose Hey Brother, by Avicii. We sang that and a few other songs, I got a lot of praise on my voice, and some even said it was better than the Apollo kids! After that we got to have s'mores, they were great! Even though I needed some help making them. I was trying to get a marshmallow on my stick when it flung over and hit Clarisse.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" I quickly spat out, I was nervous, Clarisse had a record of pummeling newbies, though she hadn't done it to me yet. She got up, I was terrified, but I didn't show it. Then she smirked

"Game on newbie!" She flung a marshmallow at me but I ducked, the Marshmallow hit Travis in the face. Travis then threw a marshmallow at Clarisse but she dodged and it hit Will. A full blown marshmallow fight erupted, it ended up being the Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, and the Demeter Cabin Against the rest of the cabins, and we were at a tie when the Athena cabin came up with a plan. We ended up winning, it was really fun. I trudged back to my cabin thinking about the day ahead, maybe life doesn't hate me after all.

 **And were done here! How did you like it? Was it still too short, was it boring, tell me with a review! As for guessing Who Thalassa's parent is, think Stars and power. Anyways I'm too lazy to put anything else so yeah. Kat, over and out!**


	4. The dream and Breakfast

**OMG I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, I truly am. This chapter will be longer because of that. Before you ask, no. Thalassa's Parent will not be revealed in this chapter, because this chapter has Thalassa- Wait! I've said too much! I'm going to reveal the chapter already. I'm going to stop talking now…**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own PJO or HOO, mainly because I don't think I'm a forty something year old man, ok!**

(Thalassa's POV)

I yawned loudly; I was walking back to my temporary cabin. I had a long day ahead of me, one of the campers and me, are going to try and figure out who my parent was, since I haven't been claimed yet.

I opened the door to my cabin, and walked in. The Hermes cabin was pretty nice; it was made out of a light colored wood, probably Oak or Birch. It was pretty roomy inside, so everyone had enough space; the bathroom was surprisingly clean, though I guess that was only because of Jamie, the 16 year old neat freak from my cabin. She has to clean _everything_. And I mean everything. Bunk beds took up most of the room, but there was enough space to have a living area. The living area consisted of a couch, a few bean bag chairs, a small coffee table, and a huge 80" plasma smart TV, and I don't know how they even got that. There were a few consoles for video games, which made me happy. A mini fridge sat in the corner, Conner told me it would have whatever you wanted in it, and you just had to open it.

I walked to my bunk, I was tired. Today was a busy day, and I'm ready to end it. I climbed into my bed; it was so comfy I could stay in there forever. I laid my head down on the pillow, it was memory foam! Sweet! I curled up in the most comfortable position I could, and quickly drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

I was in a bright white room, so white it was almost blinding. I walked around the room, looking around. I found nothing but a door, so naturally I opened it. I walked through the door and into a white, not as white as the previous room, hallway. A bunch of doorways lined the walls, I peeked into one. Inside was a room so full of gore that if I explained it you would puke before I was even done explaining it. I quickly turned away, bile rising in my throat.

I kept walking in the hallway, occasionally peeking into another doorway to find that it was either filled with gore, or it was empty. This pattern kept repeating its self until I peeked into a certain doorway, inside was a Throne, it was white like the rest of the room, but it was flecked with silver. As I studied the room two figures walked in, one small and unhuman. And the other Huge and powerful, and when I say powerful I mean like power just rolled off of him.

The taller figure sat in the throne. He had Bright white hair in a crew cut. His eyes were a milky white, no iris, no pupil, just white. His skin was extremely pale. But what really stood out about him was the big tattoo on his left bicep. It reminded me of my tattoo, but It didn't look the same at all. The Tattoo was a startling black; it was two crossing arrows surrounded by a laurel. It was pretty simple, but the tattoo looked like it was glowing, no wait. It was glowing! I shivered; this guy gave me the creeps.

The man looked over to the unhuman figure that was bowing before him. "Is the plan ready?" the man said in a commanding tone. His voice was deep and smooth, but unsettling, like he was about to just randomly kill you.

"Yes it is, Lord Order, Sir" The unhuman creature answered him. The creature's voice was creaky, like opening a rusty door, it made me want to cover my ears.

"Good, I heard the child has reached the camp?" the throne dude asked. For some reason I knew he was talking about me

"Yes Lord. She has successfully reached camp, just like you wanted" the creature responded. My mind was racing. Who the hell is lord Order? What does he want with me? Why did he want me to get to camp? These were only a few of the questions in my mind at this moment.

"Perfect! You may leave now" the man, Order, waved his hand in a shooing motion and the creature scuttled off. Order looked towards me, no _at_ me. He smirked maliciously. "Come on little girl, I know your there. I have something to tell you, you won't survive this war" Then everything went black.

Next thing I know, I'm back in my bed. I feel someone shaking me. "Wake up Lissa, come on you have training and stuff" I heard Conner say.

"Yeah, todays the day you find out who your parent is!" Travis said excitedly. I groaned, so the white room thing was a dream. Oh well.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled back. Still mostly asleep.

"Sorry Thalassa, but we have to do this" Conner said, faking sadness. I suddenly feel cold and wet, I growl. Grabbing a pillow from my bed I start chasing them out of the cabin and around the camp with it, surprisingly they looked genuinely terrified. And remember I was chasing them with a _pillow_.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed. Running a bit faster

"Shit! She's close!" Conner alerted Travis, both making a run for the pavilion. They ran around the tables trying to out maneuver me but I launch myself over a table, the Athena table I think. I ran towards them, swinging the pillow like a madman. Just as I'm about to hit Travis a Hand grabs my pillow arm, I switched arms and tried to hit them again, but another hand griped my other arm. I tried to break free from their grip, but I was having trouble. I twisted one of my arms, making whoever was holding my arm let go. I kicked the other guy in the shins and he let go of me. I ran toward Conner and Travis, beating them senseless with the pillow.

"That's. For. Waking. Me. up. With. A. Bucket. Of. Ice. Water. When. A. Simple. Wake. Up. Would. Of. Done!" I Yelled in between hits. I finished hitting them with the pillow and gave them a smack upside the head. "Don't do it again" I growled. I walked off to go dry myself, because I was still sopping wet.

I walked back to the pavilion for breakfast, not caring that almost everyone was staring at me, I saw the two guys I accidently beat up while trying to beat up the Stoll's. One was the Percy dude, who was rubbing his shin with a pained expression, and the other dude, a guy who I learned was called Jason, was massaging his arm, and looking at me fearfully. I honestly didn't care, I walked strait to the Hermes table. "that was Fucking AWESOME" John said, he was one of the Hermes campers. He gave me a high five. "you know Conner and Travis almost never look like that when being chased, it only happens when there being chased by Thalia, the lieutenant of the hunters."

I looked at him like he was crazy then shrugged. I started eating my eggs and bacon with toast, which mind you is one of the best breakfasts out there. **(AN: it is! That's one of my favorite breakfasts! Yum :3)** I noticed that everyone was either whispering about me or laughing. I heard one of the whispers ' _How did that new girl easily get away from two of the strongest guys in camp, that's near impossible!'_ Wait, those two guys were some of the strongest in camp! Whoa…, as I drifted off into my thoughts I barely realized that it was time for me to try and figure out my parent.

 **So… How was it? Did you like it? I hope you did cause its 2:46 AM and I'm tired as Fuck. Please review, and don't forget to guess who Thalassa's parent is, I will reveal it in a chapter or two, don't worry. Oh and since I'm a fairly new Author, I want to do a Q &A thing. You guys ask me the questions (about me), and I'll answer them as best as I can, here's one to start off **

**Q: What's your Name?**

 **A: My first name is Katrina, like the hurricane, but I prefer being called Kat.**

 **Well Later Peeps! I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to leave a favorite, a follow, and a review! Later Demigods!**


	5. The dual

**Heyo! I'm back with another chappy! I'm really excited for this one, were gonna see Thalassa in her full glory! Oh, I need suggestions on what her weapon will be and what I should be called, don't forget to ask me questions! The QOFT (question of the day) will be at the bottom, hope you like this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own PJO or HOO**

(Percy's POV)

OWW! Damn that new girl! She just had to kick me in the shin, didn't she! Oh well. Wait your probably wondering why I'm not in my room right? Well that's because I got a lengthy lecture on how Annabeth wouldn't want me grieving over her so long, she would want me to recover, and start again with someone else. And they were right, so here I am rubbing my shin, in pain. Well at least I get to see the new girl beat up the Stoll's with a pillow, now that's funny. I looked over to Jason, how was rubbing his wrist, he had a look of pure fear plastered on his face. I almost feel out of my seat laughing, _almost_. Jason walked up to me.

"Not funny man! That new girl is terrifying!" he exclaimed with wide eyes, that made me laugh more. I nodded slightly, she did remind me of Annabeth, Oh Annabeth, just thinking of her made my mood dampens immediately. I quickly stopped thinking of her, and let my thoughts wonder onto something else. How the hell did that new girl disable Jason and me so quickly? Never mind quickly! How did she do it at all!? We were survivors of the second giant war, not only survivors, but part of the seven! I kept thinking about that until Jason shook me from my thoughts, literally.

"Percy! Earth to Percy! Come on, you have to go train and help the newbie!" that shook me out of my thoughts. I shot out of my seat and cautiously walked towards the newbie, I think her name was Thalassa, Anyways, I stood by her. Not wanting to get hit but wanting to keep my composure, I cleared my throat, loudly might I add.

"Excuse me." I stated in a slightly serious voice. Her head turned so quickly I thought she got whiplash. Her eyes bore into my soul menacingly. I couldn't say I didn't shiver a bit.

"What. Can't you see I'm busy" she pointed to the remaining people at her table; it was obvious she didn't think the best of me right now. "Well…" she said in a bored tone. I realized I spent more time unresponsive then I wanted to.

"I'm the one who's supposed to help you figure your godly parent, since you haven't been claimed yet" I stated in an obvious tone.

"Oh, yay…" Her tone lacked enthusiasm completely "I can wait, lead on, great one" oh great, she seems even more sarcastic then me, at least this is an obvious sign she isn't a Aphrodite kid, there all giggly, no room for sarcasm under all their makeup. She got up and made a dramatic motion, I rolled my eyes

"Follow me" I called to her, already walking to the arena. She called to her new found friends and came along with me.

"What are we gonna do? Fight?" She asked. Perfect, she didn't have an idea of what was coming next, I silently chuckled.

"Exactly. But with swords, or daggers your choice" I shrugged innocently, just to get on her nerves.

"What!? What kind of camp is this!?" She asked in disbelief. "Oh wait, one that makes kids spar!" She yelled at me. I picked up on the slight enthusiasm in her voice, I smirked

"You got that right, Princess" She growled a bit at the nickname I gave her.

"Dumbass" she retorted back, slight annoyance in her tone. Today was just getting better and better. I walked over to the display of weapons.

"Choose" I waved my hand to the weapons. Thalassa walked over and studied the weapons, considering all of the choices, picking some up and swinging them. A variety of weapons sat on the rack, ranging from a small dagger, to a huge Warhammer. No bows were there because this was a close ranged spar. Princess took a favoring to a three foot sword; it looked kind of like Riptide.

"This one." She stated in a confident tone. I thought she was talking about the sword, but instead she pointed to a foot long dagger, it was pretty small, one side jagged, the other smooth. "I'll use this one."

"Okay, before we spar, I need to lay down some rules. No maiming or killing. We spar until one of us puts the other in a position where they cannot attack back" I said with an obvious smirk on my face.

"What weapon are you gonna use?" she inquired. I pulled out Riptide, still in pen form. "A pen! You got to be kidding me, wait a sec, were at a camp for the children of the gods, there has to be something else to this" She caught on quickly, I uncapped riptide. It sprang into its original form, a three foot long, celestial bronze sword. Her eyes widened in pure awe. "Whoa..."

"You like it? It's called riptide" I said proudly. She nodded, clearly impressed. "Anyways, lets dual already." I said excitedly, not noticing the wicked grin grow across her face.

(Thalassa's POV)

I refused the urge to burst out laughing; this guy clearly didn't know what he was in for. "Okay" I really hoped he could use that fancy sword of his, or else things weren't looking up to him. I got into a fighting stance, preparing for him to strike. "Well, are we gonna dual or not?" I said in an extremely bored voice. He nodded and got into a fighting stance, I could already see at least 5 weak spots. This was going to be a piece of cake. We circled each other for a bit, until Kelp head decided to strike (don't ask me where I got that nickname from). I quickly sidestepped his lunge and went for a slash at his ribs, which he dodged, not without losing his balance for a bit though. I quickly ran behind him while he was off balance and decided to cut the small of his back, lucky for me that was a weak spot of his. He screamed out in agony **(AN: in this Percy doesn't have the Achilles curse, but his weak spot still stays there)** and charged recklessly. I flipped back right before he would of hit me and lunged at his sword arm, he deflected me and I took a step back. I looked around noticing the large crowd surrounding us, staring at me in awe. It made me uncomfortable. By the time I looked back it was too late, Wrecking ball, yet another nickname for him, was charging strait at me. I twirled out of the way, but not before he left a nasty gash across my side. I was furious, how dare him! We started parrying and slashing and charging like beasts. Neither one of us landing a hit on the other. We ended up in a lock, both of us pushing our weapons against the other, trying to set them off balance. I smirked this is just what I needed. He saw my smirk and a quick flash of confusion swept across his face. This was my chance, I dove in-between his legs and flipped, landing a kick to the back of his skull. He stood dazed for a bit. I kicked him in the thigh to make him stumble, the rammed the end of my dagger into his back. He fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. I grabbed his sword and threw it across the arena, almost hitting one of the campers. Placing my sword against his throat I spoke.

"Do you yield" I asked, no… I commanded, expecting for him to say yes. He smirked maliciously.

"Never" Then out of the blue a huge jet of water hit me knocking me down. My dagger flew out of my hands and across the arena. Percy walked towards me, helpless on the ground. Immediately my mind pictured Percy as all of my past abusers, all of the foster parents who would say that they would love me, but treated me like a piece of dirt. The scar on my neck stung, I wanted to scream. Percy walked towards me with his sword, thinking I was done. "Well I guess this means I win" he said triumphantly. I growled, I will not lose to a piece of scum like this. I scrambled to my feet and did a back handspring away.

"I will never let you win" All of a sudden a dagger got tossed towards me; I grabbed it out of the air. I started to fight with a new found vengeance. How dare he treat me like dirt on the bottom of his shoe! I fought like a demon, never letting him recover. I kicked him in the gut, and then grabbed his arm and judo flipped him over my shoulder, stepping on his sword. He looked physically drained; I put my other foot on his chest, and the dagger right below his chin, pushing slightly.

"Now do you yield." I asked again. No answer. I pushed the dagger a bit harder. "I said. Do. You. Yield!" I yelled at him. He nodded so fast I thought his head would come off. I took away the dagger and the foot holding him down. I offered his hand to help him up, which he gladly took. All of a sudden I heard a tremendous amount of cheering and hollering. I don't know why, all I did was beat Percy. A kid walked up towards me, he was about 6 foot even, just a bit taller than me. He was pretty bulky, and had a nice tan. His eyes were a sky blue; it looked like live electricity was sparking through him. His hair was messy, put pretty short, almost like a crew cut. You could say he was handsome, but he just wasn't my type.

"Hey babe, you did nice in the arena, beating Jackson and all." The boy said seductively, I felt the urge to vomit. He was trying to flirt with me "Want to go on a date sometimes, maybe do something naughty" he winked. Okay now I felt the bile rise in my throat. Now he was implying that he wanted to have sex!?

"Go away; I don't want to do anything with you, creep. Other then beat the smirk off your face and into hell, loser" He looked visibly taken aback, he didn't like what I said.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will eventually fall for me, everyone does" then he left. I started making gaging noises. I turned to Percy, who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Who the hell was he?" I asked, disgust taking place in my voice. Percy's mood dampened

"Alexander, the resident jerk" he said his name with so much loathing I almost cringed. "Anyways, you shouldn't be worrying about that, you should be worrying about that" He pointed towards a group of people, coming strait towards me.

"How the hell did you do that newbie?" Clarisse practically yelled, while brandishing her spear.

"Do what?" I asked, completely confused, what the hell was she talking about.

"Beat Percy Jackson, the best sword master in 300 years" My jaw dropped, I beat who now!?

"I...I don't know" I stuttered, still in amazement, I couldn't believe my ears. I looked over to Percy for confirmation and he nodded.

"I think if you trained, you could take my place" Percy said "But right now, we have to go do the rest of the activity's" I nodded, and off we went. **(AN: I want to end here, I really do, but I want to go over 2000 words)**

(Percy's POV)

The rest of the day went on pretty well, we still couldn't figure out who Thalassa's parent was, because she was good at almost everything, rivaled the Apollo Kids and the Hunters in Archery, who were staying for the capture the flag game tonight. She was amazingly quick and stealthy, and she could make almost anything at the forge. She just didn't seem to have any powers, you would think she would be a Athena camper or something, but he eyes were a teal, like the sea in the gulf of Mexico, with golden and black speaks in them. We were stumped; I just hoped we would find out her parents tonight.

 **Now were done! Over 2000 words, I'm so proud of myself! I hope you like how fucking badass Thalassa is! Don't forget to put what you want Thalassa's weapon to be, and what it should be named! Next chapter were gonna find out who Thalassa's parent is! YAY! I'm so excited! I'm not gonna say anything else about the next chapter. Don't forget ask me a question for QOTD!**

 **Notreallyonhere asked: who do you think your godly parent is**

 **A: well if it has to be a god either Apollo, because I love music and I'm a great singer. Poseidon, because I LOVE the sea and everything involved with it, Hades, because I can be dark and cruel, Or Athena, cause I'm extremely smart.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow for more! Later nerds!**


	6. Capture the Flag

**I'm back!I would of updated sooner but instead I binge (I hope I spelled that right O_O) Watched the first season of Fairy Tail. Long story short, It. Was. Fan-Fucking-tastic! I loved each and every second of it! ^u^ I really want to make a fanfiction about it, but I'm afraid that I don't know enough about it, it's been nagging at me for DAYSSSS. It's been driving me crazy (well, more crazy then I am right now). So please tell me if I should or if I should watch a bit more then write it, cause if I don't get an answer I might explode (Mentally, though I shouldn't have to explain that…) Also, Can anyone recommend any other good animes, preferably English dubbed, I get lost quickly when they're subbed… Well, this is getting long and boring for you guys who actually read this, so I'm gonna stop. Enjoy the chappy!**

(Chiron's POV)

I looked over to the newest camper, Thalassa; she was currently talking to a few Hermes campers. I was surprised she wasn't tired after the day she had, but she was filled to the brim with energy. She was more hyper then the Stoll's with coffee, don't ask. A big grin spread across her face, I was glad she was enjoying herself. I wondered how she would do during capture the flag, though I knew we would lose because we were against the hunters, She seemed to fill me with the hope that we might win. I smiled, Thalassa really seemed to enjoy her time here, and I was glad about that. Though she did seem like she was a bit nervous, I couldn't blame her, most kids are at first. She turned her head so that she was looking at me, she smiled then turned back. That girl seemed to be like a ray of sunshine when she wanted to. I walked back to the big house, thinking about tonight's game.

(Thalassa's POV)

I laughed. One of the Hermes campers that I was talking to was doing his impression of Zeus. I just hoped he wouldn't get smited down by Zeus for it, for that tended to happen every now and then. I looked away so I could stop laughing and my eyes spotted a person I already despised, Alexander. I internally groaned. The whole day he was non-stop flirting with me, if it was anyone else I wouldn't mind, but he was so repulsing I almost barfed multiple times. The boy thought he was all high and mighty because his dad was Zeus, yet he wouldn't lift a finger to help his "oh so precious camp" if a monster or two broke in. His face showed amusement and annoyance, He walked towards my little group.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to make fun of the gods?" His voice was overly sweet, like it was drenched in honey and sugar. "I hope my father teaches you all a lesson or two about that, except you" He pointed to me "I'll tell him to spare you, we don't want that pretty little face of yours to get ruined now do we" He smirked. I was resisting the urge to pummel him into the ground, but if I did bad things would happen to me, like getting fried by a lightning bolt.

"Go away Alexander, bother someone else" my voice held little to no interest

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't you'll be finding out that your face will be black and blue" My hands were balled up into fists by this time. He stepped in front of me. His hands grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Now now, I'm not going to tolerate threats" His grip on my chin tightened. "You will be my girlfriend, even if it is the last thing I do, Sweetheart" I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, Then I kicked him where the sun don't shine, making him wince in pain.

"Listen here, if you lay a finger on me ever again, I will not hesitate to beat you until your down at my feet pleading for mercy, got it" I growled, he shook a bit with fear, only if I actually tried to scare him. I let go of him, then shoved him away. "I don't want to see your face ever again, oh and don't call me Sweetheart, Asshole" I turned away from him to see my friends barely holding in there laughter.

"What are you all laughing about?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just the fact that nobody has ever stood up to Alex, he has a rep for doing bad things to people he doesn't like" Lucy, another Hermes kid, said in-between giggles.

"What's he gonna do, wave his finger say how his father with hear about this" **(AN: Harry potter reference: D)**. by now John was laughing full out, not being able to hold it back. I found myself withholding a few giggles too. A strand of my hair fell out from its place and into my mouth, momentarily choking me **(AN: that happened to me once)**. My so called friends laughed even harder at that. I sent them a halfhearted glare in response.

"Wow, what great friends you are, laughing at someone who choking on her own hair" I said, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Sorry, Thaly" Where do they come up with these nicknames… "It was just to god damn funny" Mike practically laughed out. By now a few other campers came along to see what all the fuss was about.

"Yeah!" Conner replied enthusiastically "By the way, how do you choke on your own hair?" I shrugged; I didn't know how I did it either. We started talking again, people slowly trickling into our group. It was pretty late when I heard the conch horn blow, signaling that it was time for dinner. A grin appeared spread its way across my face.

"First one to the pavilion gets to first pick on seats and extra S'mores!" I yelled out to the other campers. I looked back at their faces, and then sprinted off. 

I leaned against a pillar, breathing loudly. I managed to get there before anyone else did; I walked over to the Hermes table and sat down in the middle, waiting for the others. I looked around and saw Dionysus; I seemed to be one of the few campers he liked. I smiled and waved, he mirrored my action.

"Damn Thalassa, how the hell did you get here so quick?" Travis panted, still out of breath.

"Practice and experience" I stated like it was obvious. He shrugged and sat down next to me. Everyone else came in, the people from the race first, obviously. Once everyone was seated the magical plates and glasses appeared. I smiled, I was starving. I thought of something I haven't had since my birth mother died. A big burger poofed into existence, along with a chicken salad, some fries, shrimp, A few fish fillets, two sunny side up eggs, and some chicken noodle soup, without the chicken. I noticed my glass was empty and I thought of some coke, but made like they did in the eighties, with cane sugar instead of corn syrup. I thought it tasted better. Most of the Hermes kids looked at me like I grew a second head.

"Uh Lissa, how the hades are you gonna eat that all" Conner said, poking the mountain of food on my plate. I smacked his hand away, the grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Watch and learn buddy, watch and learn" I began shoveling the food in my mouth, only stopping for a drink; once most of it was gone I looked over to Conner, a smirk present on my face.

"All hail Thalassa, the one with the bottomless pit for a stomach" Conner said, pretending to bow at me. I laughed in a joyful tone. The rest of dinner went by seamlessly, us cracking jokes, Conner and Travis trying to steal my wallet, me slapping their hands when they tried to, me eating, you get the deal. Suddenly the sound of banging echoed throughout the pavilion. We went dead silent. I turned my head to find the source of the noise. My eyes met Chiron, clearly trying to get the Demigod to listen.

"Well now that I have your attention I would like to announce tonight's game of capture the flag" Chiron announced. Cheers of joy sounded out through the dinning space. I was confused, what was capture the flag, wasn't it some kind of game kids would play? "Tonight's game will be facing the hunters" the cheers quieted down quickly after that, which left me more confused, who were the hunters? "The current score is 74 to 0. Though we have lost many times before, that doesn't mean we will this time" The Cheers resonated through the pavilion once again, I smiled softly. "Once you are done with your meal, please make your way to the edge of the forest" Most of the campers stood up and left, including me. 

I walked towards the forest, energy flowing throughout me. I stopped when I came across two wooden platforms, one with armor and weapons on then, the other with medic supplies for after the game, a podium thing connected the two platforms, Chiron and Dionysus standing behind it. Dionysus spoke.

"Ok brats, here are the rules" I noticed a group of silver clad girls standing near the group of demigods "No maiming or killing, The flag must be in clear sight of the opponent, you must get the enemy's flag across the territory line to win, anything else goes. Chiron will serve as a medic to the wounded after the game. You will have five minutes to get your gear, hide your flag, and make a plan. Go!" The girls ran off into the woods, while we demigods grabbed weapons and armor. I snagged a three foot sword, a small dagger, and a bow. I decided it would be best to go armor less, armor restricts you two much and in this game, I didn't need that. I ran over to our group. We placed out flag in a clearing, not wanting to place it somewhere obvious. A small crowd surrounded the orange flag. Standing in the middle of the crowd was Clarisse and Percy, our team leaders. Clarisse went over the plan.

"Ok, so Apollo and Demeter campers, your gonna guard the flag, Demeter kids, use your powers to block any hunters, be on the lookout for hunters in the trees. Hermes Kids, we need you to sneak up on any hunters you see, don't be afraid to knock them out" they nodded. "Hephaestus, we need you to set up traps, make sure to put them in the trees to. Ares, you need to try and knock out as many hunters as you can, but don't go for the flag. The rest of you need to be decoys, go as a group to distract them, if you see an opening to grab the flag take it, but remember that's not your objective. I'm gonna have a small group go with me to sneak up and get the flag." She made a small humming sound. "Let's see… Percy, Piper, Nico, and… Thalassa are coming with me." My jaw dropped, why would she want me to come, this was my first game after all. But instead of protesting I nodded. "Now let's go!" Clarisse yelled, everyone ran off to their spots.

"Ok how are we going to sneak up on them?" Percy asked. The group started to compare ideas, me staying silent. I was starting to have enough and our time was almost up so I spoke up.

"We can always use the trees." I said, still not feeling like I belonged in the group.

"What did you say?" A boy who had a gothic look to him asked. Everyone looked at me, great…

"I said we could use the trees to sneak up on them, we can climb them, and then hop from branch to branch until we get to the flag, and it will help us find it because we will be able to see most of the forest if we get high enough." I explained. Clarisse and Percy nodded, while the Native American girl smiled, but the emo boy scowled a bit.

"One problem, not all of us can do that, we would ether fall, or make too much noise" I frowned a bit, and then perked up.

"Well you don't have to" I exclaimed. "I'll go from the trees to find their flag, then I'll tell you and we can go get it, while you guys stay on the land."

"I like your idea Princess" Percy Remarked. I glared at him a bit.

"Don't call me that, Fish brain" I retorted. "Anyways let's get this done already, I want to win"

"You Heard the girl" Clarisse Yelled "Move it!" I quickly scurried up the tree, making little to no noise. Once I was at the top I looked around for the flag, I scanned the area before turning my head back towards Zeus's Fist. A faint glow was being emitted from that spot, I smirked.

"It's at Zeus's fist guys! Let's go get it!" I shouted. I got a few 'Oks' as a reply then we headed off. I zipped through the trees, no noise being emitted from the quick movements I was making. Once I finally came close to the flag, I heard the sounds of battle coming from below me; I drew my bow and notched an arrow, ready to fire. I saw a hunter battling an Ares kid, and it looked like the Ares kid was losing. I waited for the right moment then I fired, piercing the hunters left shoulder, making her fall down. The other hunters who were standing on guard saw the arrow and stopped wondering where it came from; they didn't stop for long, because I shot them each with an arrow, aiming for a limb. I managed to get a few hunters before they fired a few arrows at me; I dodged them all but I knew I couldn't keep up like this. I remembered a moment of my past life, a strange thing that happened that I hoped was a dream, except now I wish it wasn't. I climbed down the tree and hide in a bush. I closed my eyes and remembered that strange 'dream' and when I opened my eyes; my eyesight was incredibly enhanced, along with my hearing and my sense of smell. I noticed I was much smaller too. I looked down to see that my hands weren't hands, they were midnight black paws. I mentally cheered that it worked, I have become a wolf. I looked at my reflection in a nearby puddle. I was about four foot tall, big for a wolf. My pelt was completely black except for the small golden specks that covered my fur, my eyes were still teal, but the seemed more wild. I turned away and ran to the flag, which was being guarded by the hunts lieutenant, Thalia Grace. I waited a bit then sprinted, tackling her. She seemed shocked **(AN: Get the pun ^.^)** But quickly regained her composure.

"Who let a monster inside of camp" Her voice was filled with outrage, but I didn't care. She pointed her spear at me then charged; I leaped out of the way then pounced at her, clawing her spear arm. She Grunted then threw the spear, I got out of the way, but it left a back scrape on my side, I howled in pain. She's gonna pay for that. I lunged at her, biting her leg hard. She screamed and tried to shake me off, I didn't move. She sent a huge volt of electricity through her body, and I jumped back temporarily dazed. Her jaw dropped.

"That was enough electricity to kill 50 men! How are you still alive?!" She shouted. I shook my head a bit, and then jumped on her knocking her to the floor, I put my face near hers then snarled, making her shiver, but before I could do anything I bounded off into the forest. While I was there I quickly changed back into my human form and grabbed the flag Before Thalia could get up again. I climbed up a tree and started to make my way back as fast as I could, not caring if I was loud or not. Due to my recklessness the hunters saw me and tried to shoot me down, constantly shooting arrows. A few scraped me, but otherwise I was unharmed, I realized that I would move faster if I was on land so I jumped down and sprinted, jumping over rocks and roots so I don't trip. Once I was really close to the creek I heard something behind me. I turned around to see 8 or so hunters standing there.

"Girls fire" The middle one said. On command the hunters notched an arrow and prepared to fire. I ran like hell, I was almost about to cross when I heard something behind me. An arrow was flying strait towards me, aiming for my chest. I ducked down right before it hit me. Now knowing that these hunters meant business, I grabbed my dagger and threw it at one, then leaped over the creek, into my territory. I smiled, it was done I won the game. I heard the sound of the conch horn blow and a bunch of campers ran over to me. They first looked sad because they thought the lost again, but the second they say the flag in my hands their eyes lit up. All of them ran towards me at once, all happy that they finally won. Next thing I knew I was being squeezed to death by Clarisse.

"You're awesome!" She exclaimed, still giving me her bone crushing hug "You are by far one of the best things that have come to this camp". She finally let go of me. I looked back to the flag in my hand which changed to a silver flag with a black moon on it, to a bright orange one with the camp logo on it. While I was looking at the flag I was hoisted up into the air by Percy, and Clarisse. All of the campers Cheered and yelled like maniacs, glad that they finally won. I lifted the flag up into the air and cheered along, it was great. Once I was finally set down Chiron came over to finalize the game.

"Congratulations on the win campers, I know that you are extremely happy for the win you have just achieved. Thanks to the leaders of the team and our newest camper, Thalassa" Chiron announced happily. Once they said my name many cheers rang out congratulating me. I smiled; I couldn't believe that I just won a game against an opponent that hasn't been beaten once, and I was still a newbie! I was looking at the crowd when I saw Thalia and a few of her hunters coming towards me.

"You did great out there, I'm surprised that you aren't one of us." Thalia said, not showing any disappointment in losing. "You know, you can always join us, we could always use someone like you in the Hunters" I shook my head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd have to decline. Camp Half-Bloods my home and I couldn't bear to leave this place, even if I've only been here for a couple of days" What I said was true, this camp has become more of a home to me than anywhere else, I felt welcomed here, not abandoned I smiled and walked back to my friends. Once I was there I kept getting congratulations from everyone, I couldn't feel better. But it suddenly got really quite, like so quite you could hear a feather drop. I noticed the faint glowing around me; I looked up to see a symbol floating above my head, it was a pure black circle with a sword and an arrow crossing in the middle of it. I looked around to see people bowing at me, I was confused. Then I heard someone speak.

"All Hail Thalassa Stellar, Daughter of Chaos" Chiron proclaimed while bowing. After that my knees felt weak and I fell to the ground, passing out as I did

 **HOLY HERA! THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 3000 WORDS LONG, ARE YOU PROUD OF ME! (You should be cause its 1:34 AM) I'm so happy! SO did you like that chapter? I know Chaos is used in a lot of stories, but this story is unique. Thalassa will not be to OP I promise (She's still gonna be OP though), cause when characters are to OP, things get boring. BTW before I put the QOTD I need to talk to you. How am I supposed to put a question that one of you guys asked when I don't get asked questions!? And for the weapons thing, I need ideas! Just come up with a cool weapon and a name for it, is it that hard? Just please try and review, it makes my job much easier, and it motivates me to write more. Anyways time for the QOTD**

 **Q: Favorite Color?**

 **A: Teal, or turquoise they both reminded me of the water in the Gulf of Mexico. Gold is also very pretty. One of the only colors I don't like is pink, I hate pink.**

 **I decided to list a few story Ideas that I have, then you tell me which ones you like!**

 **((PJO/HOO))**

 **1\. Percy gets betrayed and joins chaos**

 **2\. Same as the one above yet Percy leads an army against Olympus**

 **3\. Percabeth High school AU**

 **4\. Percy has a twin sister.**

 **((Fairy tail))**

 **1\. Fairy tail gets a powerful new member with a dark secret**

 **2\. Natsu has a long lost sister**

 **3\. High school AU**

 **That's all of the ideas I have for now. Just a warning, my updates might come out slower for a bit because I'm starting school (groan). Anyways, I got to go because my butt is getting sore. Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and leave a review! Later guys!**


End file.
